User talk:Sundogs/Archive 1
New Articles/Spin-offs Do you consider “Laguna Beach”, “Dawson’s Creek” and other teen dramas as soaps? If so, I have revisions to make to my list of soap spin-offs? And do you want articles about soap parodies like “Soap” and “Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman” and British/Austrailian soaps? -Jellyroll14 : Dear Jellyroll14, I am allowing all articles that you have mention to this wikia. I am also willing to see what you can bring to the table. Sundogs 23:14, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Can Falcon Beach or One Tree Hill (Teen Soaps) be aloud into Soap Opera Wiki? --Carly Corinthos 16:07, 22 November 2008 (UTC) The Table? Dear Sundogs, I am new to wikia as of four days ago and I learned how to edit and such but I did not know what you meant by saying you are willing to see what I have to bring to the table. Could you please explain. Thanks, Jellyroll14 : I meant as what type of shows that you will bring to this wikia. Sundogs 23:00, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Oh, thank you. I am sorry for the inconvinience. Jellyroll14 : No problem at all. That is why I might have the answers to your questions. Sundogs 13:20, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia Change It's fine with me. I like a new logo too. Please have the logo to be a television set if possible. As far as the coloring scheme for the site, light or bright colors and vibrant colors as well. I hope this helps. Enforcers 13:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : Same for me. I want to have more vibrant colors though. I will work on the main page today for the new layout. HotDice talk page | Roller Derby Wiki 14:05, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Caroline Jacks? Her current name is not Caroline it's Carly. She doesn't use it anymore. If it's ok with you, I would like to change it back to Carly Corinthos Jacks. Administration Hi Mr. Sundogs. I would like to tell you that I love editing on this Wiki and that I would want to be an administrator. If you could grant me that priviledge, it would be most highly appreciated. --Carly Corinthos 00:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : The thing is that most of your "edits" people have to correct because they are not correct. Allong with your copyright from wikipedia sites and not writing your own work. I know that you are doing this because i happen to be editor on the wikipeida too. --Car5ly8 00:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) User:Carly Corinthos Most of her or his edits are competle wrong and then i have to change them back to what they are supposed to be. Like Carly Jacks, not all of people are going to look up Carly jacks because that is not her comman name it is Carly Corinthos. This user has been using soap wikia for it's own personal befients and she or he is a possible Randy from Wikiapedia who has been blocked from editting most of time. --Car5ly8 03:28, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Excuse me but I don't appreciate the fact that you're associating me with a "Randi" from Wikipedia. As for Carly Jacks matter, read waht we have all come to a conclusion to. I am only giving you a part of the discussion. If you want to see it all, go to my talk Page. :: Hello Carly, I'm HotDice and I am 1 of 3 administrators here at and I can see how Sundogs can get the name Caroline. The "younger generation" can not say Caroline in the full sense, hence the nickname "Carly". I have to agree with Sundogs about having Caroline has her name. But I have to disagree with Sundogs, she is married to Jerry Jacks. At this time, we don't know if she is going to keep the surname Jacks or Corinthos, or any of her former names. By saying this, I have to say Caroline "Carly" Jacks. That is my ruling. Thanks for making a big success. HotDice talk page | Roller Derby Wiki 00:41, 23 October 2008 (UTC) --Carly Corinthos 16:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::the thing is that most of your edits are wrong. You make things up to what you want them to be and no one supose to catch you on it. we had the same probelm as wikipedia. either KellyAna or Randy the point is gett your information staright before you put it on here. --Car5ly8 00:49, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::: This is the LAST TIME! I AM GOING TO BAN SOMEONE! MAKE THIS YOUR ONLY WARNING! Since this is an over worked problem, someone will be banned. Show me prove and I, and the other administrators, will look at it and decide on what to do. :: sorry, if i am causing so much trouble. But i am sick and tired of correcting her edits.--Car5ly8 23:03, 26 November 2008 (UTC) User:Car5ly8 Hi, this is Carly Corinthos. I wanted to ask you if you can ask USer:Car5ly8 to stop harrasing me and writting curse words on my talk page. Here is an example: Leave shit alone '''Ric is member of both Corinthos and Lansing'. Ric is the maternal half-brother of Sonny. Carly is the mother of his children. Ric's mother is Adela Corinthos. Leave things alone on the Corinthos page with out talking on it on the discussion page. You are really going to have to talk things out.--Car5ly8 00:15, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. But Adela, who married into the corinthos family, is the same thing as Claudia marrying in to the family. Another thing is that Ric was born from ADELA's SIDE... So really he has ZERO connecection to the Corinthos besides is MATERNAL NON-CORIUNTHOS brother, SOnny. Carly and Alexis are not married to Sonny or COurtney that makes them Privios Corinthoses or just connections. THis is my statement. And please leave this vulgar language outside of my talk page. --Carly Corinthos 01:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC)'' USER:CAR5LY8 is Really Randy from Wikipedia, the blocked vandall Here is my proof. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Car5ly8 After this, do some research on this Randy and find out about the obsession that is really annoying.-- 21:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) it does not prove anything. I know that you are another ban user from that wikiapedia. Sundogs, you have never had a problem with me. wikia's user:kellyana had a probelm with me in the past and then she conive the admistioner on that wikia to block me saying that i was Randy and I am not. There was no proof that i even shared the account with Randy. I am just framed editor who was looking for an chance. Please don't block me for something that i did not do on another site.--Car5ly8 01:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) And Im not Kelly. But you are definetly Randy. --Carly Corinthos 02:07, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Please read before you make your advice to hand the probelm at hand, research that i got from from both Randy's and Car5ly8's account on wikipedia Here is some of my research against an IP address that is claiming me to be some one that i am not. I have done a little research of my self over this randy guy from Wikipedia. Randy join in November 14, 2007 and was blocked February 2008. He has been in to the Carly Obession for that time. He has sock for times. Car5ly8's account was created in July 2007 was blocked in April 2008 and it seems that the account was not user all the time. In her or his records that it shows that the account was never just from July 2007 after the creation of the account. It is very clear that I am not this randy person because it all the way to december and i have not been blocked yet. I just wanted to update my self on this trail or what ever it is. I will be okay with whatever dission you guys make. Just so you know that I have said sorry with user:Carly Corinthos. With that said, I think that user Carly Corinthos is the IP address that is the one that said she found me "on" wikipedia. It is cleary that wikipedia's Car5ly8 has not been on it for some time. there is another thing that i want to say, She posted something on my page for time and theartening me. --Car5ly8 03:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) User:Carly Corinthos She is still copying off of wikipedia and not taking the time off but it in her own words. She has done it to both Jason Morgan and Caroline "Carly Jacks. --M42380 02:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Caroline "Carly" Jacks Most people don't brother looking up Caroline Jacks however they do look up Carly Corinthos because it her comman name and most people know her best as that last name. Can we have it as Carly Corinthos-Jacks? --M42380 02:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hello. Sundogs, HotDice and Enforcers and I have agreed on Caroline "Carly" Jacks. Look at the following discussuion... '' Hello Carly, I'm HotDice and I am 1 of 3 administrators here at Soap Opera Wiki and I can see how Sundogs can get the name Caroline. The "younger generation" can not say Caroline in the full sense, hence the nickname "Carly". I have to agree with Sundogs about having Caroline has her name. But I have to disagree with Sundogs, she is married to Jerry Jacks. At this time, we don't know if she is going to keep the surname Jacks or Corinthos, or any of her former names. By saying this, I have to say Caroline "Carly" Jacks. That is my ruling. Thanks for making Soap Opera Wiki a big success. HotDice talk page | Roller Derby Wiki 00:41, 23 October 2008 (UTC)''